Moonlight
by lilith.firestorm
Summary: what happens when a new unknown female joins the group and captures the attention of more then one eligible male. will she be able to handle the drama and chaos that is to come And what is she hiding? rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

-no pov-

"I am not going to agree to this!" A female voice snaps harshly.

"You are my daughter and i love you dearly but this is your destiny" A booming male voice replies in a calm tone.

"If you loved me you would't force me to do this" the woman replies in sorrowful voice.

"now sweeties you know thats not fair, we love you but we don't have a choice. this is the only solution to the issue we are confronted with" another soft female voice says sternly.

"FAIR! you have the nerve to say i'm unfair your the one taking all my freedom away but forcing this on me" the first woman yells.

"we would't do this if we had a choice, but we have a duty and this is yours" the man says in an almost pleading tone.

"so i'm just a pawn to you father. just a piece for you to move around as needed. do i truly me so little to you" the female reply in a broken voice.

"thats not true, its not like this will make you a prisoner nor kill you" he snaps.

"really because doing this will kill any joy or will to live. i will be a prisoner by definition. an emotionless hollow being" the female states in a voice to cold for her previously emotional state.

"enough of this, that is not true , i'm sure once you except your fate you will be happy in the long run" he states.

"and if your wrong, you will be responsible for the destruction of your only child's heart. I will never forgive either one of you for destroying any chance of me having a happy life" she states in a completely dead tone.

" sweetie please just stop this, you have no choice. this is your fate you will be delivered down soon so you best prepare" the older woman states in annoyance.

"be warned you dead hearted old woman i will not make this plan easy" the now dead calm and void female states before departing.

-Kagome's pov-

As I was siting and listening to Inuyasha complaining because we had to stop for the afternoon do to the heat I feel a very strong and abnormal aura. I turned in the direction just in time to see a very bright white light close to us and a large noise. we all go running into the direction of the light. as we approach the clearing the light was seen we stop dead in our tracks. a woman, gorgeous was laying unconscious on the ground. long silver hair that seemed to shimmer. pale white smooth skin. silver crescent moon on her forehead with sliver ocean wave like patters framing her face and down along her arms. the marks made her look even more exotic. her clothing was a simple black summer kimono with a silver obi and silver stars stitched into the black silken fabric. I ran to her side check for injuries.

I hear her groan as she turns her head towards me and opens my eyes. i gasp in shock. her eyes were exactly like mini deep blue full moons no pupils just deep blue full moons against the backdrop. breath taking to look at. after i finally found my voice i asked if she was hurt.

"I am well, thank you for your concern but, it seems i am lost as well as alone here" she replied in a soothing melodic voice. she then sits up and looks at my group who all gasp in shock from her eyes. inuyasha steps forward in a daze. "what are you" he asks. she smiles in response "what i am, matters not but i will say i am not demon nor am i human" she replies and to everyones shock he just nodded his head. "if you would like you can join our group, we are trying to hunt down an evil demon named naraku" i says with a smile. she nods "yes i'm aware of the demon, i shall help you bring him down but i also seek help in keeping any who may seek me away. my powers are great and desired by many" she replies. the maroku kneels down and bows his head. "I am the monk maroku and i vow on the behalf of this group to protect you and the power you possess from all who seek it" he says in a very serious tone.

the woman nods "my name is Miyu Marinel and i thank you and your group for your protection" she replies.

-Miyu's pov-

after i thank the group and stand and turn to the young female who first came to my aid.

"and your name dear one?" I ask.

"my name is Kagome" she replies with a kind smile.

"pleasure to meet you and who are your friends" I ask.

"the one in red is inuyasha, and she is a tai-jin named sango and well you met maroku" she says with a laugh. I nod and greet them and then they show me the way to there camp for the night.

"so what are you doing way out here miyu-sama" Sango asks.

"I too am hunting the evil one named Naraku" I reply is a saddened tone.

they all nod as I look up at the moon in the sky.

"um Miyu what was that huge light where we found you" Kagome asked.

"yeah I never saw a light like that before" sango chimed in.

"hn, bright light, I am unsure, I don't remember such a light I just remember falling asleep where I was and then waking up in a clearing with you guys" I reply not taking my eyes off the moon.

"crap what does that ass hole what now" I hear inuyasha growl out.

"who is it you refer to" I asked slightly confused by the behavior change.

"Sesshomaru, my full demon half brother. get behind us he is one whom you should be weary of" inuyasha states and I quickly dart behind him and the others block me from direct view.

i feel a strong barrier go up around me and look to see Maroku in a meditative state holding the barrier. then I see the previously mentioned lord sesshomaru step into the clearing.

"what the hell do you want, you bastard" I hear inuyasha snaps as he draws a large sword from its sheath. "I am here following an abnormal aura and scent half breed and get out of my way" the demon lord asks in a cold tone.

"there is nothing here that is any of your business you god damn ice prick" inuyasha replies.

"you are on my land therefore all is my business, now step aside" he replies.

"never going to happen, I wont let you harm anyone in my pack" inuyasha growls out.

"you are protecting the one who's aura and scent I follow. you will stand aside, this being is on my land, it is my duty to know all that walk my lands" he growls out in response. I start getting angry and suddenly a loud crack of thunder rings out as I continue listening. everyone freezes in shock as the once clear sky filles with thick dark storm clouds.

"you don't have a right to harm or talk to any who have done nothing against you if they do not wish to meet you" sango calls out over the roar of thunder.

"and why is it this being refuses to meet me, human" the demon lord asks in a mocking tone.

I stand and whisper my reasoning to sango.

"she says she has no reason to meet any whom she senses ill intent from" sango replies bravely. the demon lord growls and another louder roar of thunder hits as a response.

"she will step forward or else she as well as all of you shall die by my hand" he snaps.

"um all do respect lord Sesshomaru but why is it, you are so intent on meeting her, after all we are more then willing to leave your lands so that both parties are appeased. after all if we leave then you no longer have any obligation to meet her" kagome says peacefully.

that seemed to catch the demon lord off guard.

"it's my duty to eliminate as being who may be a threat to my rule and my lands" he responds .

" then you have no business here. she has no desire to do harm to your rule nor your lands. she is merely a member of our group to restore the jewel and destroy Naraku then she shall be going back to her village" Kagome said in a serious tone.

"then tell me, miko what is she" he demanded.

"shes not human, nor demon but what she is, is not a concern of yours" inuyasha stated a revised form of what I told him not long ago. the demon lord growled loudly and suddenly a large lighting bolt struck the ground next to him sending a charge through the lord. not enough to harm him but enough to warn him. "you will step aside inuyasha, I will not let any being who refuses to let them selves be known to the lord of the land they are on, live" he growls.

annoyed I whisper to kagome while staying out of sight.

I watch kagome pale.

"she says for you to depart lest the next bolt hit its mark" Kagome states in a shaky voice. the lord charged forward only to be blocked by another well placed bolt of lighting.

"I see you still refuse to depart, with honor Lord of the western lands" I say while staying out of his sight.

"not till you show yourself you disrespectful bitch" he roars. I laugh loudly "hate to break it to you but it is you who showed great disrespect by demanding my introduce myself after you barge into our campsite uninvited and lie about us being on western soil for an excuse for your demands. the demon lord growls and see that red is bleeding into his eyes.

I am still a lord and no matter what lands I am on i'm still a higher ranking then you so you still must introduce yourself when ordered to do so" he snapped.

"ah but you are only a demon lord. I am not a demon nor a human so your rank means nothing to me nor do you mean anything to me"I state.

a growl was his only response.

"now if you can act civilized and respectful and stop throwing a tantrum. i'll introduce myself but i'll still not let you close to me" i state simply and i notice the red fad away.

I tap the monk on the shoulder. "you can lower the barrier he will not harm me" I say and step forward into his view but staying behind the others.

"I am Miyu Marinel" I say with a faint nod of my head. I see shock on the demons face before the ice cold look of indifference slips back into place.

"what are you" he asks.

"that is information that is not allowed to be given, only discovered Lord or the west" I reply with a small smirk as the clouds disappear and the moon is revealed once more.

"hn" was his only response.

"great not that ya met her you can leave" inuyasha snaps.

"yes no offense lord Sesshomaru but you on not someone whom I trust, seeing as none of my friends here seem to trust you. i have not been here long but from what I can tell this group are good people so I trust there judgment. his face was completely blank and he said nothing, just turned and left.


	2. Chapter 2

A week Past from the night i joined the group and met the rude cold demon lord and things fell into routine. the group was currently walking along the western boarder against the will of the half demon. "come on Kagome after the way that last encounter with my half brother went, going onto his lands is asking for massive trouble" he snaps.

"we have been through this there is three jewel shards in his lands. we don't have a choice or would you rather Naraku get them" Kagome states in annoyance. i just watched the argument while suppressing an annoyed sigh. "young Kagome is correct besides i still have other abilities to use if needed. i just rather not because every time i do its like a power beacon which will draw power hungry beings to us. but i'll do what i have to" i state in a blank tone.

"by the way, why did't that lighting display draw attention from others?" sango asked in a curious tone.

i chuckled "because to all it just seemed like a storm not anything abnormal, but i cant use that all the time its as useful in an actual battle" i explain. she nods in understanding.

the group falls silent as we make our way into the western lands. it didn't take long before kagome groans and inuyasha growls.

"hows my woman" a wold demon who popped up asked. i held in a laugh at the annoyance in kagome's face.

"i'm not your woman koga" she states as inuyasha continues to growl in obvious jealously.

"leave her alone you stinking wolf" he snapped angrily.

"no she's mine you stupid mutt" he replies which resulted a thunder boom from me. damn emotions and weather.

"I do believe Kagome already said no to your claims wolf" i state in a cold tone that caused everyone to shudder. the wolf turns to me about to reply but freezes and his jaw drops.

"w..what the hell are you and what you doing with the mutt" he asks brashly.

"that is of no concern of yours" i states Cooley.

"hn fine ill drop my claims on Kagome but only because you would make a great mate to look at perfect for all to know who the better wolf is" he states with a cocky grin.

"never gonna happen" i state on a dismissive tone.

he growls "to bad you don't have a say" he snapped causing a very crack of thunder.

"wolf your not worth my time. now leave before you become acquainted with a large bolt of lighting" i state as i narrow my eyes.

he starts taking a step forward but everyone in the group blocks his path.

"leave koga she does't want you" Kagome snaps.

"well i'll just have to change her mind then" he growled back before running off.

we then quickly continue on our way before any other power hungry demons choose to come by.

the storm from my anger still raging. as we approach the area of the shards inuyasha groans. i then for once i release my senses as i for once seem to have a need for my more keen senses that can rival any dog demon. a powerful aura was ahead but similar in a small way to inuyashas. my guess was it was his brother. i also sensed three holy auras very small but powerful and false and wrong, the jewel.

i sigh "a trap the dog set a trap. he knew we would have to come onto his lands to get the shards so he made sure he would be there when we did" i state in a calm tone. the group nodded and we all took defensive positions. inuyasha and the monk in the front me in the middle and Kagome and sango in the back. i then whispers very lowly an enchantment and channeling the enchantment into a strong silver blade i had concealed in a holster around my thigh.

as we walk into the clearing we see a very smug demon lord. "what do you want you bastard" inuyasha snapped. just then i froze damn the demon dog is smart. "inuyasha we are surrounded" i call out in a calm tone. inuyasha growled loud "damn bastard".

"monk put up a barrier kagome add to his barrier, sango cover the rear ill cover the front. inuyasha deal with you rude and annoying brother" i call out and they follow the orders exactly.

"what the hell do you want Sesshomaru" Kagome snapped.

"he wants to fight me, to test my power. and if able, he wants to kill me" i state.

"then why the back up" inuyasha growled.

"to prevent you guys from interfering" a green imp squawked.

"why can't you just leave me alone" i asked curiously.

"hn" was his only response.

suddenly our group was attacked by the other demons i countered one inuyokai and sent a large burst of lighting into him from my hand turning him to ash. I looked to inuyasha fighting against his brother hard. but was quickly losing ground. i growled i had no choice.

"Inuyasha jump back now" i call out as i rush forward punch the demon lord and ice formed on his skin where my fist hit. he growled out. I quickly looked around and spotted a river near by, just through the tree line I took a deep breath cause a large wall of water to shoot towards me and sweep up the shards and I grab them quickly before calling out "inuyasha get to the group now" I call as i surround me and the others in a large barrier of water that then turned into ice.

"grab onto me" I call out silently thankful i learned all the incantations I did. as I felt everyone grab onto me I stab the dagger into the floor of out ice barrier and when it shattered we where no longer in the western territory. "A tele port enchantment, that takes a lot of energy to pull off" the monk comments.

"yeah now lets get out of here the amount of power i used is bound to only make that damn annoying lord even more determined" I state as I give Kagome the three shards.

"he has never acted like that before. i don't get it" inuyasha stated in a confused tone. i frown but say nothing.

"not to mention koga is acting odd as well" Kagome added.

as the other discuss the odd behavior or the two demons i zone out mindlessly following behind the others.

it was hours later we finally settled into a clearing for the night? as they sleep i see a beam of light near by. i sigh knowing full well who it was. i look around to check if everyone was asleep before taking off towards the light.

-inuyasha pov-

where is she going. i thought as i quietly take off after her. i freeze as i see her with an older woman with long dark hair and a fire like markings framing her face . "why must you be so stubborn" the older woman snaps.

"why do you have to be such a heartless bitch. i told you i wasn't going along with your stupid plans for me. i will not have my freedom taken away. i will not be trapped in that kind of hell just because you don't want to find another way" Miyu ground out through gritted teeth.

"there is no other way. this is your destiny" the older woman stated in annoyance.

"No its just what you want. you know full well i'd rather die then be in that kind of hell" Miyu state in a cold void tone.

suddenly the motherly look from the older faded away.

"your father may care and love you but honestly your a brat. the fates come first. you must do your duty your happiness does't matter. this is the only think your good for. besides i'm your mother you have to listen to me." she states with a sneer.

" you are not my mother you stupid bitch, your not even one of us. your only there because of whatever enchantment you have my father under. I will, find a way to kill you" Miyu state in a voice so cruel it sent chills down my spine.

the older woman laughed like a loon "stupid bitch, there is only on way you'll never unlock your full power and thanks to my solution to the little fates problem is more then enough to prevent that. I sent word already. that your here. your weak little friends can't protect you forever" the woman states before disappearing in a beam of light. i watch Miyu seethe as thunder cracks loudly in the air and lighting strikes the ground over and over again in her anger. her blue eyes glowing in her anger. she screams in anger and another louder crack of thunder sounded through the air. she then collapses to the ground, sobs sounding through the air as rain began to fall.

i did't know what to do. i could't understand what just happened but i knew i needed to do something before she caused this storm to get worse. i take a deep breath and walk towards the still sobbing woman. i quietly sit next to her and she looks up.

"so you heard all that huh" she asked. i nod and she smiles ruefully at the ground.

"that woman is heartless. my mother was killed and no one knows who killed her. but i have a feeling it was her. to take her place by my fathers side. she also wants me out of the way so she can give him a new heir.

i nod and listen to her carefully feeling anger build up as a response to her words.

"what is her plan exactly" i ask carefully. she looks at me with tear filled eyes.

"to force me to mate the evil demon you guys plan to kill. to mate Naraku. if i do ill be out of the way and never unlock the rest of my abilities including one that i was never suppose to have. its a rare ability. one she fears a great deal. but the only way to unlock is to mate with the one man who i was truly meant to mate. my soul-mate if you will." i explain.

"that woman is a bitch" i state trying to beat down the urge to vomit.

she laughs at that "yeah no kidding. i'm fairly sure i'd throw up if i even saw the guy without a shirt" she remarks and i bust out laughing.

"so how exactly do you know if a man is your soul mate?" i ask after i settle back down. well females only know by the first kiss. the male will know get get a feeling an urge to see the female will come first, then the desire to protect the female, the to impress the female. though some fight against the feeling at first but will eventually except it the more he see's her." she explains.

"so is that way you want to kill Naraku, to end her plans?"i ask. she nods and looks at the sky as the clouds start to fade away.

"well then you have nothing to worry about we will all protect ya, and you'll find the right guy to unlock your powers and save your father" i state with a cocky smile.

she smiles at me and stands.

"thank you inuyasha. shall we head back" she asks and just like that all was well.

-Miyu pov-

Another week passes since that night and the morning which the issues were talked out with the others. luckily no one asked what i was again. suddenly i hear him growl loudly and appear at my side. "everyone cover Miyu it's Naraku." he called out with a growl. i then almost vomit from the terrible smell surrounding us.

i then hear a cruel laugh sounded through the air. "so this is where my future mate is hiding" the spider demon stated with a sick smile.

"never gonna happen naraku" inuyasha growled. with that the battle started us sending attack after attack at the spider half demon but we where wearing down fast.

i then notice an attack heading straight to kagome.

"No!" i screamed as i jumped infront of the attack getting hit in the shoulder. i bit back a scream of pain as the tentacle went through. i grab on the the offending appendage and sent a large amount of electricity through it destroying what seemed to be a puppet. i then collapses to the ground blood soaking my kimono. i hear the others run to my side and kagome start fussing over my wound. i tried to give her a smile before collapsing into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the very short chapter. promise the next one will be back to its normal length.

-Sesshomaru pov-

that damn woman is strong and smart. i need to see he to test her farther. suddenly i was brought from my internal rage by the smell of naraku and blood. A lot of blood. suddenly a strong urge to go to the person bleeding filled me. i take off toward the smell only to see the woman i was just thinking of unconscious on the ground the miko struggling to heal her wound and the others surrounding her in protective stances. "miko what happened here" i ask.

i could smell tears and guilt from the miko before she responded.

"naraku went to attack me, she jumped in front of the attack and took him down. i keep trying to heal her but it only worked part way and wont heal anymore. i take a step over to the woman but am blocked by the others.

"we will not let you hurt her Sesshomaru" inuyasha growled.

"i'm going to help her not hurt her" i snapped shocking the group. i push past them and kneel down next to the woman. my beast screaming in his cage to kill naraku for harming her. i pushed the beast back and sent some of my youkai into her wound causing it to heal completely. she shoots up and looks at me.

"Lord sesshomaru?" she asks in confusion.

i nods and avert my gaze.

"so i take it your done trying to kill me" she asks with a small smile.

nod and help the woman stand.

-miyu's pov-

i was shocked to say the least, when i regain consciousness and the demon lord kneeling over me.

but recovered quickly as he helped me stand.

"damn that bastard, he wont leave us alone for long now that he knows your here Miyu" inuyasha stated.

i nodded " I'm aware, add the fact that wolf demon wants me now, we have our work cut out for us" i state.

"wait whats going on" i hear the demon lord ask.

inuyasha growls "why should we tell you, you've been part of our problems" he snaps.

the demon lords looks at me and i nod.

"perhaps he can help, after all he's powerful and since he's done trying to kill me. he wont be as much of a problem" i state and inuyasha sighs.

"feh, fine but one wrong move and he is dead" he replies.

the demon lord raised and eyebrow at that " as if you could kill me half breed".

"enough" i snap.

i then turn to the lord "my step mother has arranged a mating to that will insure her control and destruction of more then just my family line. she has arranged that i mate Naraku. doing so will prevent me from gaining back my other abilities and remaining the Heir. not only that but Naraku will have use of my abilities and power. on top of that koga wants me as a trophy mate so to speak" i explain to the demon lord. the demon lord growled "wheres your real mother in all this?" he asked.

"dead more then likely by the step bitches hand" i reply. he nods and turns to kagome.

"wheres the Kit" the demon lord asked.

"in Edo he's Ill" Kagome responded. the demon lord nods.

"i shall send rin there as well since this has gotten more dangerous" he replied and she nodded.

"so i take it your joining us Lord Sesshomaru" Sango asked.

"indeed, i can't let that worthless half breed gain more power. which means the woman needs to be protected" he replies much to inuyasha's annoyance.


	4. Chapter 4

A week past since the demon lord joined us and the Awkwardness in the group as yet to reduce. Low level demons regularly attacked our small group trying to get the jewel shards or me. as it stands we where setting up camp near a hot spring. so the Kagome and sango decided to drag me to the hot spring. As i undress i hear a loud gasp. when i turn i see the girls staring at me.

"what?" i ask in confusion.

"whats with the large purple crescent moon on your back" sango asked.

i stared at her completely confused and tried to look as my back.

"I don't know never knew it was there" i stated still trying to look as it as Kagome dug around in her bag a fished out a mirror holding it up to show me the mark. i tilt my head in slightly.

" yeah no clue" i confirmed.

"hate to say it we may need to ask maroku" Sango stated as Kagome nodded and handed me a breast binding to cover myself while leaving the mark visible. "Maroku can you come here please" Kagome Called loudly making me flinch. with in minutes all three men where there.

"um why are all you here" Kagome asked in confusion.

""don't trust the monk" inuyasha stated.

"hn" sesshomru stated in agreement.

i just avoided eye contact with all of them.

"Maroku can you tell us why she has this mark on her back" Kagome asked.

he came over and to check the mark and then looked shocked. the barrier on her other powers is connected to that mark in some way. then he quickly looked up at Sesshomaru, then back at the mark in confusion. "i have a feeling the mark is a hint her to her true mate" he stated as he turned to the demon lord. "Lord Sesshomaru what does the moon on your forehead mean" he asked. Sesshomaru who has yet to see the mark on my back looked confused.

"its the symbol for the house of moon. my father, me and my mother all have it. inuyasha doesn't do to the fact that he was second born. i have do to being the hair to the throne. but we are all of the house of moon" he explained in an emotionless tone. Maroku frowned a bit.

"meaning any male member of the house of moon has a possibility of being her true mate. meaning either Inuyasha or you Lord Sesshomaru" the monk stated. i growled "do not make assumptions monk" i snapped causing him to pale. "sorry Lady Miyu i meant no harm its just the mark on Lord Sesshomaru's forehead is the same as the mark on your back so it was a logical leap. suddenly both Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru where behind me looking at the mark. in shock.

"well hell the monk is right the mark is the same" Inuyasha stated.

the Demon lord stayed quiet. I growled again and put my kimono back on.

"like i said the mark can mean anything. till the for sure is known, none should worry about it" i stated in annoyance. I then quickly walked off back to camp with the men to tow while the other two girls bathed.

"why are you so mad by all this Lady Miyu" maroku asked calmly.

i glared at him. "the answer is obvious is it not" i snapped at the man. he sighed as he looked between inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"yeah i suppose it is" he replied. moments later a scream sounded from far and i went running.

coming upon a woman holding a small girl in her arms while surrounded by several large demons. the woman looked to be an inuyokai as well as the child. i jump infront of them with my silver dagger in hand.

"i swear one of theses days i'm gonna get a sword" i mumbled to myself.

"step aside they will die tonight" one ugly looking snake demons stated.

"never gonna happen" i state and they rush at me and as i fight i since the woman getting weaker. a lot weaker. " i quickly dispatch the rest and run to there side. the little girl was crying.

"mama please hold on. Mama!" the little girl yelled and sobs. i since the other members of the group enter the clearing. but it was to late the woman was gone. i put my hand on the child and she jumped into my arms crying.

i start humming softly to the girl as i turn to the others.

"the woman succumbed to snake yokai venom" i state, everyone looked at the crying child sadness in there eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru is there anything you can do" Kagome asked.

I looked to the demon lord as he stepped forward and drew a sword from his side.

he looked as if he was trying to see something. i new of the sword after all my mother was the one who help totosai give it the ability to give life. "its sweet of you to try Lord Sesshomaru but the tensagia will not work here. it can only bring the ones who were't meant to die yet, back from the dead. the young woman was fated to die. the child was not. though i am unsure as to why that is" i state calmly. he looked at me with confusion. I then looked at the child. "i shall see what the mother wishes i do with the child" i state.

"how the hell ya gonna do that" Inuyasha asked gruffly. i growled low.

"you will not use such language in the presents of a child" i snapped.

"i can use my energy to speak with her spirt. its an ability the monk and kagome can do as well had they been taught to. they all looked shocked as i reached down. before i made caught contacted the little girl spoke. "can you tell mama i love her and will miss her very much" she asked. i looked down at the small child and nodded before making the connection.

"thank you for saving my daughter. my husband was killed in battle and i was going to the Lord of the west to beg for his protection. but i was unable. your seem strong. can you please take in my daughter, raise her as your own. she needs a mom, i beg you please" the spirt of the woman asked.

"i shall, i will preform a ritual that will bing her blood and mine. i will take on some a ton of inuyokai instincts and looks as she shall take on some of mine.

she asks that i tell you that she loves you and will miss you greatly but you already know now what i am. so you know, she will be completely safe. i will take care of her as if she was my own. she shall want for nothing. the woman nods, "i thank you for all you have done. tell her that i love her and will always be watching over her." she says. "what is the young child's name as well as yours" i ask calmly. "her name is Aiko and mine is Aki" she replies before she disappears. i look down at the child "Aiko such a fitting name for you. your mother says she loves you and will always be watching over you. she has made a very big request of me but i'm more then happy to do if you agree. she wishes for me to adopt you. to do so i'll be performing a blood bond with you" i explain and i hear a large number of sharp intakes of breath.

"why is everyone so shocked" asked Kagome.

"a blood bond is the rarest, most respected and strongest form of adoption, it will give them traits from each others race and change the child's scent to show that Miyu is her new mother. for one to preform such a bond it means that Miyu is saying she shall love and care for Aiko as if she was her own daughter. it is not something one takes lightly" Maroku stated.

The child looks at me with wide eyes. "so i wont be alone, mama still wants me to have a mommy?" she asks. i smile lightly "yes, Aiko . i have given her my word, that i will treat you as i would my own children" i stated. suddenly the little hugs me tightly.

"thank you" she whispers. i small and i nods to Lord Sesshomaru. "your are the Lord of these lands as such it is your duty to over see this ritual" i state.

"so be it" he says and i hold out my hand to him. he slices it and moves to Akio and does the same she then puts her hand in mine as Lord Sesshomaru starts speaking the words needed to complete the ritual. I wince slightly as my nails grow to claws and fangs appear in my mouth and i gain Black colors dog ears similar to inuyasha's on top of my head. i look at the child and smile as a silver crescent moon on her forehead and her black hair gains silver streaks her gold eyes turn blue.

"it is done" Lord Sesshomaru states.

with that i pick up the child heal her hand and mine and we head back to the camp.

"wow Miyu you look so cute with the Inuyokai additions" Sango stated with a chuckle.

"yes well i think Little Aiko's changes are quiet adorable" i state as i hug the small child.

the child Giggles as we sit by the fire.

"Kagome Can you watch Aiko while i hunt for food for her and i" i ask quickly. she nods and then looks behind me and smiles. I raise an eyebrow at her but say nothing as i walk off to kill something.

-Lord Sesshomaru pov-

I sit under a tree watching the small child play with the miko while the odd woman hunts.

the inu instinct was developing rather quickly. quicker then any i had seen before. i wonder why she took the child in so completely. as to use a blood bond with her.

"Miyu has a natural motherly instinct don't you think kagome" the slayer asked. the miko laughed and nodded "yeah it's like she was born to be a mother".

"I still wonder what she is though, i mean honestly she is like nothing i have ever seen before" the monk stated.

"ya but the woman seem against anyone knowing what she is. and something is telling me not to push it" Inuyasha retorted for up in a tree.

everyone nodded in agreement just as the woman returned with an impressive size boar.

i then watched as to cut it up carefully give a large amount to the child. some how knowing inu eat meat raw.

she then borrowed a pot from Kagome and started making a meat stew with the boar and other things she found. she then cut another large amount of raw meat and walked over to me and quietly put it next to me and walked back to check the stew. I held back a smirk and ate the offered food. after the stew was done she handed bowls to everyone.

once done everyone headed to bed. i watched as the woman curled around the child protectively as they slept and smiled. a natural inu mother indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

-miyus pov-

I knew i was asleep but the dream felt far to real which meant i was have a vision.

the group was near a river while relaxing when an arrow comes flying out of the tree line and hits the demon lord in the chest. knowing how powerful he was i didn't expect its to affect him despite it being a purifying arrow but that was until i felt that there was a not so pure curse on the arrow. he go's down as black mud like energy starts turning the skin black. i knew this cures is the demon lord had been female or of holy blood the curse would only wound not kill. this curse was to rot the male body inside out but on a female it would take away inhibitions. basically making them a slave to there instincts but they would survive and the curse can be broken but on a male the cure would be to fast giving them no more the a day at best to live. i Got angry very Angry he can't be hit i half to prevent this.

I shoot up from my vision induced sleep in a cold sweat look down at my new slumbering daughter. I took a deep breath to calm myself. i didn't like what i would have to do to save the demon lord but i knew i had to this group cant defeat all that is ahead with out the man so i went about casting a redirection spell on the demon lord while he pretended to sleep. just as i finished kagome comes running into the clearing crying.

i grab her and hold her to me already knowing why the tears. i could smell the clay pot and the half breeds scent and arousal from here which was steadily making me ill. i held her as she Cried. i the sung softly to her causing her to relax and fall into sleep. i then picked her up and laid her on was she called a sleeping bag. the song oof coarse was a distraction while i used my energy to cause her to sleep. the half breed was't at fault for his actions this, he was under a very powerful spell. so i ran off towards the half breed and as soon as they into view i had to hold back retching as the clay bitch was basically forcing the half breed to pleasure himself while she sat bored in the tree.

"wow now that is gross. so let me guess, you have him thinking he is sleeping with Kagome, and whispering a plan into his mind. no doubt Naraku's plan see as his scent is all over you" i state calmly. she smirks "so your you must be the stupid breeding bitch who is refusing to do as she was ordered" she states in a cocky tone. I ignore her for the moment and hit inuyasha with my energy causing him to collapse and undo the spell.

"tell Naraku that i will kill myself long before i let him touch me" i say in a void tone as i redress the half bred and pick him up. Kikyō shot me a glare. "stupid bitch, He is mine to drag to hell. how dare you touch him". i stared at her blankly before turning an walking off back to camp.

"What happened to the Half breed" the demon lord asked as i walked back into camp.

I set him down under a near by tree before responding. "the Clay miko put him under a spell to try to hurt Kagome, yet again. as while as try to get him to do something as planed by Naraku. the spell has been erased and i shall be explaining what happened to Kagome once she awakens" I state as i sit next to my daughter .

"your energy is not normal and you managed to put the miko to sleep with it" he stated.

i merely nod and start breakfast since the group would be waking soon.

the rest of the day went by smoothly till as predicted we stopped at a river bank to set up camp.

"Aiko can you please play with Kagome-chan for a while, she could use some cheer from you my little energetic inu" i say with a smile. she grins at me and runs off to play.

it wasn't but an hour later before the arrow heads straight for the demon lord but do to the spell i cast it redirects a hits me in the shoulder. i hold in a scream of pain and barly manage to stay standing. i the take off in the direction the arrow came from to find the Clay bitch. i blue eyes glowing from anger as i hold her by her throat. the others coming up from behind me.

"why did you attempt to take out the lord of the west" i Growled my inu addition instincts taking hold. "how the hell do you get hit my aim was perfect and you where no where near him" she snapped i growled again my claws starting to break through her false bodies skin.

"Answer me or i'll since you back to hell you pitiful being" i ground out. the cure obviously starting to take affect.

"Naraku thinks him a threat to be eliminated" the clay pot choked out.

"tell them what this cure does" i growled.

"i...it rots mens bodies with in a day" she states coldly.

"wait by what will it do to her"Kagome asks.

"it makes Females a slave to there instincts. i know this cures" the demon lord stated. i growled again as i struggled to regain control. The barrier i held on myself to lessen my aura collapsing in the process causing everyone to gasp and drop to there knees from the power in it. i grit my teeth trying to fight for control.

"who gave you this cures" i growled.

"i don't know her name some woman with fire markings on her face" she said as she struggled to breath. i growled louder at that and almost broke her neck. so before i actually did kill her i threw her far away from me. as i continued to fight for control both Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha grabbed me and held me still. as kagome yanked the arrow out and sent healing energy into me but soon Lord Sesshomaru stopped her and i feel the bit of his poison claws. i smirk at him through the pain. "smart, you knew the cure" i say as i regain control and the barrier around my energy went back up. i look towards my daughter who looked worried and scared.

"worry no dear Aiko i will be fine. Lord Sesshomaru knew the cure" i state and she gives me a big smile and a hug.

"how the hell is poison the cure" Inuyasha snaps.

"the time of poison in his bloodline is very rare and peculiar really destroys certain cures but unless the person gets the cure fore his poison or is strong enough to survive it, or in very very rare cases immune to it the one cured from the cure will die from th poison" i explain.

"then would't the bastard have been fine if he was hit" inuyasha growled.

i shook my head "no because the arrow was also a purifying arrow and a strong one at that.

not as strong as kagomes will one day be but still strong enough to purify his poison long enough for the cure to kill him. so i put a redirection spell on him last night so that it would hit me, since i am immune to his poison and the cure would't have actually killed me" i explain.

"wait Last night, but how did you even know Lord Sesshomau-Sama was even going to be attacked" Maroku asked in confusion. i froze at that, damn i am an idiot for that slip up.

" Kikyō had put a spell on inuyasha Last night, my guess was to try to get him to kill his brother.

i had broken the spell on him but knew that she would try some other way to do it. a curse mixed with a purity arrow would be the best way to kill him so i put the barrier up just incase i was right" i explained, not completely a lie at least.

He nodded excepting my explanation though the look the demon lord gave me said that he did't believe me one bit but he said nothing.

we then continued on our way traveling and gaining jewel shards while i stayed behind everyone giving very subtle aid by using small barriers to block most of the enemies attacks on the group. it was't for another two day that Naraku made himself known once more.

"I hear my little pet did a blood adoption ritual on a stray pup. how sweet, but you did't ask for permission to pick up strays. had to share you perfect and rare blood is a crime, truly" he said with a smug look. i growled lowly.

"oh but the changes it gave you are quite adorable. tell me do you friends know, what you are what powers you hold" he asked in a knowing tone. i growled again in warning as thunder cracked and lighting streaked through the darkening sky. he laughed loudly in response.

"of coarse they don't. because you know the truth, you know they would try to use you for your power. oh the poor powerful girl who only wants what any woman wants, to fine love and have a real family and of coarse to avenge your mothers murder, tell me how does one manage to kill a goddess, hmmmm or put a god under there control. yes the goddess of hell was very smart in her plan. even knowing the extra power gifted to you by your mothers two sisters and her brother. but of coarse i stepped up to help your dear step mom find a way around that. that power bind but be painful. never being truly complete and to know deep down you never will be once a forcible mate you. oh how i look forward to hearing you scream in agony that night" Naraku spoke with a a sick joy in his tone. i could feel the shocked and confused looked from the group. i closed my eyes as Lighting and thunder and rain clashed wildly and the wind picked up and ice formed under my feet. I took a deep shaky breath before i spoke.

"It matters not if the people around me now know that i am a celestial being. a goddess in my own right daughter of the moon goddess Selene and her lover Poseidon the god of the sea. but you forget something Naraku it was not just my mothers sisters that bestowed me with my extra powers but to others" i states as a lighting bolt strikes down in front of the spider demon.

"Kratos and Zeus also aided in giving me power for they knew it would be needed" i shout out as he is hit head on by a lighting bolt destroying the puppet.

I had to get away from them all. they now knew what i am. it was to be expected, i just wish i had a little longer with them but sadly that was't the case. i avoided all eye contact but kept my head held high as my mother had always taught me and walked away from them with my daughter in my arms using a Teleportation spell to go back to the river bank we used a few days prier.

"Are you really a goddess mama?" Aiko Asked in an innocent voice. i just nodded at the child and she suddenly gave me a big hug "yay my mama is the coolest" she shouted. i chuckled at her sweet innocence.

"but why did we leave the others" she asked suddenly.

"because sweetie people who are different get treated differently. i rather be treated well just because im me not because i have power and am a celestial" i reply.

"but mama they treated us well before they knew so whats wrong" she asked.

i smiled struggling not to cry as rain poured down from the sky.

"because sweetie most beings crave power, any male who mommy ends up with gains power, i don't wish to be used for my power or my power to fall into the wrong hands" i try to explain.

she seemed to understand "don't worry mommy i wont let any male use or hurt you. your my new mommy and i will protect you"she declares loudly in a proud and determined tone. i could't help but smile at her antics. she was so young and innocent despite losing her family. Suddenly i hear a noise behind us and i quickly move in front of Aiko with my dagger drawn.

"seriously need to get a damn sword made soon" i mutter as i wait for the being to appear from the tree line.

"i had a feeling you'd come here" I hear a familiar deep voice state.

"why did you follow me Lord Sesshomru" i ask coldly.

"i was the only one fast enough to do so. everyone is worried about you" he replied.

"why is that. there are two males there that love power. is that way there worried" i snap coldly. suddenly Aiko was between us glaring at the demon lord.

"no one will hurt mama or use mama for power, i wont let them" she growls. for coarse because of her age he was far more adorable then it was intimidating to the point i even saw a flash of amusement in the ice lord eyes. he then bends down and puts a hand on top of her head.

"good, then its a good think that i'm not after her for her power, then" he state in a calm tone.

i watch her till her head slightly in thought and then she turns to me with a smile "fluffy man is telling the truth" she stated with a toothy grin. i could't hold back the out right laugh at both what she just called the ice lord but the look shock and bewilderment that showed on his face. i then chose to make it worse by scooping her up and replying with "now Aiko thats not very polite to address one who's older and a higher rank then you as Fluffy man, you must use proper honorifics. it's Fluffy-Sama" i fake scolded with a smirk and a wink at the child. she seemed to catch on.

"sorry mama and sorry Fluffy-Sama" she said happily as i laughed. i hear the ice lord huff in annoyance.

"ill go back with you Fluffy-Chan" i Declared earning a growl. i was having far to much fun at the poor ice lords expense.

"sorry it was just to funny, Lord Sessohomaru-San" i amended feeling kinda bad.

he frowned at that but said nothing as i Teleported us back to the group.


	6. Chapter 6

"Miyu I'm so glad your ok" Kagome said giving me a hug.

"of coarse not much can kill me obviously" i say dryly.

"Naraku is such as ass, don't worry we won't let that bastard near you. or that stink'n wolf" Inuyasha said with a cocky smirk.

i chuckle in reponse "so you guys do care that i never told you what i was" i asked.

"of coarse not Lady Miyu after all you had very good reasons not to. you wanted a chance at a normal life" Maroku said.

"Yay Mommy still Has her friends" Aiko shouted with a smile.

everyone laughed at that.

"thank you lord Sesshomaru for finding them" Sango said with a slight bow.

the demon lord nodded in her direction and just like that we where on our way again.

not even three days later Kagome groans from the back of the group.

"Koga is on his way here" she states and both the Demon lord and Inuyasha are at my side in seconds. maroku Puts up a barrier around us and Kagome and sango stand in front of the Barrier.

"um guys don't you think this is a bit over kill on the protection" i state.

"Koga never gives up once he gets an idea in his head. your powerful and demons in general want power and in many cases will do some very horrible things to gain that power" Kagome states .

Koga arrive and growls "move over, i came to take my mate home" he snaps. thunder starts to boom again and the sky darkness. "she is not your mate" the demon lord states.

"so fuck off you mangy wolf" Inuyasha added.

"she will be, so back off its none of your business mutt" he growled. another thunder boomed through the air.

"calm down Miyu we wont let him near you. no one will force you to mate them as long as we are around" Kagome said.

"she will be my mate, shes powerful and the perfect mate to show all others who the top wolf is" Koga said with a smirk.

"Koga leave, she can only be mated by her destined and no one else, and you are not her destined" Maroku snapped.

i growled a warning at the monk.

"Mama who's the scary wolf"Aiko asked.

"a very bad man, he is one of the ones who wishes to use me for my power" i state.

"who's the brat" Koga snapped. i growled loudly and a bolt of lighting hit next to him in warning.

"as of recently she is my daughter, you worthless being" i growl out.

he then seemed to notice the change in my appearance.

"a blood adoption, seriously. fine ill have to kill the brat before i pup you" he said with an annoyed growl. thats when to other wolf demons came up behind him. and growled at him. "koga not cool you can't kill a child" one stated.

"who says she took in the brat with out permission, she needs to learn her place" Koga snapped and thats when the lighting bolt hit dead on, not killing him but severely injuring and knocking him out.

"if i were you two i'd keep that worthless wolf locked up, or else next time i wont be so kind as to spare his life" i stated before turning to Kagome "take his shards and put this shard in its place" i stated and she did as i said.

"um Lady Miyu whats that shard do" Maroku asked.

"it's a shock shard. anytime he comes to us it'll react with my energy to drain his energy and cause a blot of electric energy to shoot through his body causing large amounts of pain. i'm also the only one who can remove it" i state simply.

"so it's like a shock collar for a dog from my time" Kagome asked.

i sighed and touched her forehead looking for what she was talking about.

"yes very similar to that" i reply.

"what did you do" asked inuyasha.

"all the gods and even a few demi gods have the ability to search through thoughts and memories of people. i did't know what a shock collar was so i looked into her mind to find out what it is" i explain with a smirk at the looks of complete shock on everyones face.

we then watched as the unconscious wolf was drug off by his two followers.

"well now is as good of a time as any, but does anyone know a good sword smith I can go to? I really need a better blade then this small dagger" i ask the group.

"you will want to speak with totosai, he made both my sword and Sesshomarus tensaga" inuyasha stated. again i sigh and turn to lord Sesshomaru.

" the sword of healing, yes Mom always wonder why your father was giving you the healing sword" i state.

"hold up your mom new our old man" inuyasha said shocked.

i laughed "well of coarse it was my mother and fathers combines powers that help forge the sword of healing" i explained with an amused tone as the demon lord looked at his blade in disbelief.

"anyway if we are going to Totosai then lets get going" Kagome said.

it took 2 weeks to get to the Lava filled hell scape that was Totosai's home.

"ah you must the daughter of Selene and Poseidon, Miyu correct" he asked.

i smiled "that obvious" i say sarcastically making the old demon laugh.

"well what can i do for you today lady Miyu" he asked.

"i need a sword forged that can handle my power" i say with a smirk.

his eyes widen "i'd be honored to make A goddess a powerful sword it'll no doubt be the most powerful sword i'll ever make seeing as it'll be make from a piece of a goddess her self.

i chuckled and pulled out a back tooth which grew back instantly and handed it to him.

"you will also need this" i say as i slice my hand and pull out a small bottle and fill it with my blood.

"make sure no one can use my blade except for me and anyone i pass on my sword to in the event of my death. should such ever happen" i state. the old demon nodded.

"seeing how powerful this sword will end up being i believe that is a safe choice. it'll be ready in 3 days time." he says and we quickly leave.

we then choice to stay in a village on the bottom of the mountain where totosai was located till the sword was done.

"um Miyu have you ever met my father" Inuyasha asked.

i knew That the question caught the demon lords interest as well .

"yes i know the man i was very very young i was only maybe 3 when i first met him. we visited the Palace once a week after I first met him. we was quite kind. he spoke often of his son. though it was before you where born inuyasha. I only saw his son a few times always by accident you father was keeping my presence from his family do to my unique extra power. his mate was a rather power hungry and jealous female. your father was worried that she would harm me before my powers manifested to gain power as well as keep her being the most powerful female on earth. i was always meant to become earth bound after all. she of coarse eventually found out after he had died. it was a sad day when he died he was very close to my mother. it was never suppose to happen either. it was soon after she was murdered as well. i suspected that the woman who is responsible for my mothers death may be responsible for his but why he was a target is beyond me" i explained to the two brothers.

"Lady Miyu, why do you think the same woman is responsible" maroku asked in confusion.

"timing and relation. my mother was killed when she was at her weakest when she was grieving for the death of her close friend, she would't have been killed had she not been weakened, on top of that its fairly odd how he was killed, he too would't have been killed had he not already been weakened from fighting that dragon" i explained all nodded in agreement.

"why is it i don't remember you or your family" the demon lord asked.

i frown "mother had to erase your memory of me and them to keep your mother from finding out about me" i say sadly. he nods and looks up at the sky.

"so she knew of your parents but did't know of the consistent visits" he stated.

"yes that is correct" i reply and he fell silent.

three days past since that conversation and we made our way back to totosai's cave.

"ah Miyu your sword is ready as promised. he said handing me a silver Katana with a black and blue wrapped handle.

"it can channel your power flawlessly and has a few attacked to suit any situation of battle" he says.

"thank you i know it shall serve me well."


	7. Chapter 7

3 weeks past from the time i got my weapon and oddly no sign of naraku anywhere.

we got several jewel shards as well.

"hell Miyu" inuyasha called out. i glanced at him then put a guard up.

something didn't feel right about the look he was giving me at that moment.

"yes inuyasha what is it. since we stopped for the night way don't we go hunting together" he asked. i looked at him confused since he never gos hunting for the group with me. i then notice my daughter shake her head frantically from behind him.

i give Inuyasha a soft smile "sorry i promised Aiko that i would show her how to hunt and then later teach her how to defend herself" i explain.

he looked annoyed at that. "isn't she to young for that" he asked.

"of coarse not half breed Akio is about the same age as the young kit. so well within learning age" the demon lord states out of no where. inuyasha growled lowly under his breath. "then i can go with you and help teach her.

i cleared my throat uncomfortably "sorry inuyasha i already asked lord Sesshomaru for his help since her birth mother was on her way to ask him for his protection originally and my being an unmated female mother now the demon lords presence alone will tell more power hunger demons not to come near me an aiko plus Lord Sesshomaru is very tactic base which is handy to learn when young and don't have brut strength to rely on. the Demon lord looked shocked for a split moment but caught on quickly.

"indeed and i was just coming to get them, we must start now" he states to me and i nod and get up calling over to Aiko.

when we where out of ear shot the demon lord turned to me.

"what is wrong the way you and Aiko where reacting to the half breed wasn't normal" he asked.

"something is different and just not right about the look in his eyes plus Aiko shook her head rather frantically when he asked me to go hunting with him.

"yashie was not telling the truth. when he asked. he never lied to mama before that i've heard so i reacted. the demon lord nodded. he has be asking oddly with how he regards you lately. i believe it best you aren't alone with him till we find out what is happing to him.

"well since we are out here Aiko would you like to learn to hunt" i asked.

she nodded happily and we took off to hunt.

i looked on rather proud next to the demon lord as i watched her take down a good sized deer.

"it appears little Aiko had a natural talent for the hunt, the deer didn't even move" the demon lord started in a tone that saying he thought something was up. i winced knowing why that was since i told aiko you do that.

"Aiko as i said only use that ability in extreme situation and when hunting nothing more ok" i called out. causing the demon lord to look at me in shock.

"the ability is an electrical based one she got from me during the blood binding. in temporarily paralyzes your enemy stronger you are longer the paralyzing effect lasts. but i will never use it unless i have to. its a cruel ability. luckily she didn't acquire any of my locked abilities" i explain to the demon lord.

"your far more dangerous then you let everyone believe. tell the truth when that curse hit. and your aura was released was that your true power" he asked. i turned away from him.

"no" i responded.

"how many more barriers are around you" he asked.

"five. each one a fail safe and require different measure to remove. the first one only broke because it i need the extra power to slow the spread of the cures" i explained.

"wait the barriers don't just hide your power they seal it" he asked in complete confusion.

"yes" i respond as i pick up my daughters kill and find a stream to teach her how to cut and clean the animal.

"why" he asked.

i close my eyes.

"i have enough trouble with demons trying to mate me and humans fearing me. i cant fend them off if i cant keep full control. its the down side to the amount of power i hold. My mother died before teaching me how to control all of my energy so that i don't lose control. only a few can teach that do to them being un-subdued by my energy my mother and do too some unknown reason your father. where able to teach me to control the amount i have now. i took a risk when the barrier broke. but it was needed to prevent the others from dispelling.

"doesn't the barriers cause you pain though" he asked in complete seriousness.

"yes but it is what i must do. my mother knew someone was after her and me. she made sure they would never know my true power so that i may kill them have i find my true mate and learn enough to let down the other five barriers".

"she had to have known someone out there could teach you" he asked.

i shrugged "your father was the other other one. not even my own father had the ability" i said then it hit me.

"you and inuyasha are the only ones who didn't go down when the first one was dispelled.

he shook his head "inuyasha barely fought against it to stay standing" he stated.

"and you" i pressed then i saw realization hit him "didn't affect me at all".

he smirked "looks like i can teach you to control it then" he stated.

i nodded and we went back to camp with a very proud Aiko leading the way.

i chuckled at her "you took down a very large one Aiko. i'm very proud of you"

i state with a smile. as i laid the deer in-front of a very shocked Kagome.

"wow Aiko very good" the monk stated also in shock.

Aiko was beaming with pride.

"come on Miyu we must start on your training as soon as possible. to damn sure Naraku cant touch you" the demon lord stated loudly. i sighed knowing way he said that so loudly.

"what training" Inuyasha snapped.

"it appears she willingly put five other seals on her powers to prevent losing control. they where there basically her whole life only when she was a child there where more and they where formed by her mother. only our father and her mother could withstand her energy enough to teach her to control it" he explained.

"then why is it your gonna teach her" he snapped.

"i'm the only one who can withstand her energy" he replied with a smirk.

"screw that i'll teach her" he growled lighting flashed at his tone.

"Kagome take Aiko, sango and miroku over there and Sesshomaru put a barrier up so they remain unharmed. he nodded seeing where this was going and smirked. i also gave him a look "also your plan may have worked but your ass is an ice statue if anyone gets hurt from this" i state in a cold voice he pales slightly but hides it quickly. before putting a barrier around them they was strong strong enough to withstand the first barrier coming down.

as it's dispelled i watch inuyasha grimace in pain from the amount of energy.

"think this is bad inuyasha this is only the first barrier you cant teach me because teaching me can and will kill you. till i learn to control this energy no one can come near me without the seals in place. but as you can see" i state holding my hand out to the demon lord and as suspected he takes it without hesitation. "lord sesshomaru remains unharmed even through direct contact with my energy" i finished before struggling against my own instincts to put the seal back into place before dropping to the ground from the effort. the demon lord kneels beside me "putting that seal up is not good for you. it drains you and hurts you. your instincts raging against the placement is proof of that. you need to learn to thread your energy through your naturally body networks so it doesn't just hang around the air your aura will still grow but most of the power will be inside you so it does't have a harming effect on people you don't wish it to. all the while being actually being able to be used" i hear him explain. i nods and we walk of as the demon lord releases the barrier on the group. inuyasha looks on in angry as well as something else that puts the group on edge.

me the Lord Sesshomaru stops in a clearing and he puts a new barrier up.

"release the first seal again and then meditated and try to mix the released power into your own natural networks such as your veins" he states.

"um Lord sesshomaru" Kagome says just outside the barrier. we turn to look at her.

"her body many do better if she threads the power through the central nervous system. i sigh and walk to her placing my hand on her head to shift through her thoughts for what a nervous system was. i smirk at her "very smart. that may just work" i state. the demon lord tilts his head in confusion.

"an electrical based network the runs through our bodies naturally that allows us to control our bodies and is how our brains work" i explain to him. he nodded and i sit down and dispel the seal once again and meditate and picture my energy turning into a very thin long thread and entering my body behind my head at the base of the spine where Kagomes memory said the easiest point of entry would be then wont risk killing me. i feel my body tens as the power spreads through my body and i feel my whole body become physically stronger. as i open i eyes i notice Lord Sesshomaru's Barrier is down and Kagome is right next to me with a smile as you checks me over.

"looks like there was no damage at the entry point and her aura in stronger and brighter but i feel no pain or weakness" Kagome states. i smile at her and stand. controlling outside my body isn't gonna be the problem with this idea" i informed with a smirk. as i place a hand on a near by tree and it instantly turned to ash. both there eyes widen in shock. "its gonna be controlling it once its there" i finished. they nodded and looked at each other then back at me.

"you should release all the seals one at a time then once all the power is in your body we can all teach you some things of control" Kagome stated and i sat down again and a barrier when up around kagome and i focus on the next thread of power this one more immense then the last.

i took 3 hours before all the power was moving unsealed through my body without harming kagome. We then took off back to camp for food and as we walked i got the urge to run so i started to, then a split second later i was in camp. with songo the monk and inuyasha staring at me in shock.

"how did i get here" i asked confused.

the Lord Seshomaru run into the clearing carrying Kagome which i had to bit back the sudden urge to growl at for some reason.

"ok well first i'll have to teach you to control your speed apparently" Sesshomaru stated putting Kagome down and walking over to me carefully. i looked at him confused by to careful approach. "mama why are you angry" Aiko asked? huh angry?

"what do you mean Aiko mama's not angry" i replied. looking up to see if there's a storm which there wasn't.

"no storm if i was angry or upset there would be a rather obvious storm out of no where" i replied.

"then why are your eyes red like lord stick up the ass over here when he is mad" inuyasha asked. at that lighting cracked.

"idiot half breed" Sesshomaru muttered.

i hear kagome chuckle over something and walk towards me and bare her neck slightly which calmed me and i nodded and walked over and put my hand to her head and showed me images. me running at a blinding speed away from her and sesshomaru and then her turning to him "you should catch up to her" she stated with a laugh. "she'd kill me if i left you out here alone you people became like her family here". "guess you'll have to carry me then. no way i can run as fast as you and i'm clumsy as hell" she stated and he nodded once with a sigh and picked her up and took off running after me.

oddly the understanding of why Sesshomaru was carrying Kagome did something because then Aiko exclaimed "yay mama calmed down".

"what did do to her kagome" the monk asked.

"just showed her using her mind search ability the reasoning for what had set her off" Kagome stated with a smile. and i looked at her confused "but why would that set me of and if i was angry why no storm like normal or like when inuyasha chose to be a jerk" i asked.

she smiled again. "when the storms hit it was out of a defensive anger. you or someone you wish to protect was being attacked physically or verbally or emotionally. so your powers rose to defend but this time instinct you acquired through the blood bond was under duress so they rose in warning. i simply calmed them with the information they wanted. my eyes widened at the of what she meant by that.

i cleared my throat "yes well wont happen again i'm sure" i stated before going to sit under a tree.

"but what set her off" inuyasha pressed. thunder clapped in warning at the question.

"how was that question an attack" he asked angrily.

kagome rose her hand to him "trust me when i say she has every reason to be defensive currently. just drop it or i'll S.I.T you so hard it'll take a year to climb out. inuyasha ears went back against his head at that and he backed off. i could feel Sesshomarus confused gaze on me and again thunder clapped. "the stare isn't helping her Lord Sesshomaru i suggest you stop before she zaps you and since shes currently a ton stronger the she was and not controlling it well yet it could kill you. suddenly the gaze as well as him was on the other side of the clearing. i chuckled at that and heard a low growl from him. i feel Kagome approach me with food. "here its rare so that your now awakened inu side can be sated. i nodded knowing she was correct in the assumption.

"is that why you approached me that way earlier?" i asked and she nodded.

"would you come with me to bath after we eat" i asked and again she nodded.

it wasn't long before me and Kagome where in the hot water of the near by spring. just out of Sesshomaru's known ear shot according to Kagome.

"you want to talk about why Lord Sesshomaru carrying me would set you off huh" Kagome asked knowingly.

I nodded with a confused look.

"your not use to more outside emotions are you. just the basics, caring, anger and family based love?" she asked stressing the word family.

again i nodded worried about where she was going with this.

"How do you feel when Lord Sesshomaru is around?" she asked suddenly.

i turn red slightly "nervous mostly, Sesshomaru has made many attempts on my life when we met and now is suddenly being kind" i reply.

she smiles "end your worried Lord Sesshomaru will change again. try to hurt you?" she asked.

"No i trust Sesshomaru for some reason. i don't think he'd try to hurt me" i replied instantly. he smile widened.

"then why are you nervous around him" she asked.

I don't know, it's like i'm nervous but calm at the same time. Sesshomaru is also very confusing but sometime i can still see his reaction even when he is hiding them" i respond and her smile then turned into a grin.

"when did you stop using Lord when you say his name" she replied and i paled. when did i start thinking of him as Sesshomaru instead of lord Sesshomaru.

"i... i don't know" i stated. she chuckled.

"i do believe you have developed a small crush on the demon lord of the west" she stated with a sure tone. i knew i must have looked as red as hell because i could feel my face burning up.

"don't jump to such accusations Kagome. besides it hardly matters" i state and we ended the conversation but Kagome never let the smile drop.

after the bath me and LORD sesshomaru trained till it was time fore bed.

the training went on for a week and i was improving quickly.

" Lord Sesshomaru" i stated carefully making sure to remember to say lord before his name.

"hn?" he replied.

"we should take Aiko hunting again today and since she learned how to use her claws so quickly we should teach her how to use sai knifes" i state. he nods his head in agreement.

it was then the group froze. "Kagera" inuyasha growled.

"hello Lord Sesshomaru lovely to see you" she said in a flirty ton as storm clouds formed. above her head and i close my eyes knowing they turned red.

"what do you want wench" he said in a bored tone.

the tone he used calmed me some.

"simply to take that whore you've been spending so much time with, to her future mate" she replied with a harsh laugh. i growled and lighting struck part of her large feather sending her plummeting to the ground.

"stupid bitch, if anyone is a whore its you, i can smell the number of men you've laid with it your attempts to be free from naraku, including Naraku himself. what hoping he'd lower his guard after you slept with him so you could kill me, or you hoping the monster would fall for you and let you go. worthless little slut" i growled losing control of my instincts as i go to draw my sword.

"i'll toss you to Naraku then he will be so distracted with you i can free myself and then go for the man i truly desire" she snapped with a quick glance at Sesshomaru.

all i hear is the words "stupid move" from Kagome before blacking out.

-Lord Sesshomaru_

i was equal parts worried and discusted after Naraku's wench made her statement. discusted because well the thought of her in a sexual aspect made me want to retch and worried because of inuyasha's wench's words and Miyu's reaction. miyus eyes were blood red and she let out a very monsterous growl the storm above us was raging hard. thats went i watched her transform into a very large silver dog with black paws, ears and tip of her tail. the blood binding plus her power level turned her into an inudaiyokai some how and she was hell bent on seeing Kagras blood. i watched as she attacked Kagura barely being able to dodge. she never reacted this bad to Narakus attempted to take her before so what happened. everyone was in complete shock.

"if you don't stop her she will lose herself Lord Sesshomarau" he hears from his shoulder. it was the flee meyoga . "what do you mean" i asked him in annoyance.

" it wasn't just the blood binding she always had inuyokai in her the blood binding just gave her enough to turn her into a daiyokai. she was created as the perfect fated mate so her soulmate but she will lose herself to the beast inside her if you don't show her that she is know threat to you. she knows your strong but her instincts scream at her to protect anyway..." the flea pause after some angry look from Kagome " the wording Kagrua used made it seem that shed find someway to force herself on you. as a being who wishes to protect people, who is as pure as she is that was not something she would ever allow" he quickly states and Kagome nods and turns back to the fight. what the hell that was about was confusing but not something to dwell on i quickly charge into battle shove Kagura far away and turn to Miyu "calm yourself Miyu, the worthless wench is no threat. nothing in this world would every make me lay with the wench. she can't force herself on me she's to weak" i state calmly. suddenly said wench charged at me "i'll prove you wrong. i will have you one way or another" she snaps and i put up a barrier the sends her flying as she hit it. "your pathetic if you really think you cant force me to be with you. just looking at you makes me want to retch. your disgusting and weak" i snap letting my anger rise thats went i feel the ground move and Miyu's dog formlay down a her pull me into her paws . nudging my neck and giving me a low growl before looking at kagrua and growling menacingly. the wench blanched at that flew away. it wasn't intill Kagrua was long gone that miyu passed out. i was just siting there in complete shock. she basically just claimed me most likely had no idea she did since she most likely blacked out when she change. but her beast just claimed me.i then thought back to the last time her eyes turned red. it was after we appeared in the clearing... when i was carrying Kagome. how in the seven hells did it not notice it then. i looked to Kagome who just nodded. "she did't know. it's an emotion just is unable to actually understand. i think it scares her as well. for obvious reasons" she explained. it was then Miyu's unconscious form transformed back into her human form. i quickly got up and checked her over. i then picked her up and carried her as we continued on and found a camping spot. it was then Aiko came up to me. "is mama going to be ok. i don't want to lose a mama again. "she will be fine. she is just sleeping" i say as i make miyu comfortable. the child's next words caught me off guard "mama loves you. don't being someone to use her" she warned before walking off. that child was wiser then she let on. i then waited for her to wake up. i took notice of inuyasha's steadily darkening energy something was very wrong. i since dark magic from the aura. i'd have to keep my eye on him.

-miyu's pov-

i groaned loudly. god my head hurt. "Miyu?" i hear kagome's worried voice.

"what happened" i asked in a horse voice.

"you transformed" she said. i already knew from what my mother taught me, what that meant.

"what caused it" i asked.

"Kagrua basically threatening to rape Lord Sesshomaru" she replied carefully a growled instincts raising.

"it's ok she's gone and Lord Sesshomaru is unharmed" she said calmly.

"where.." i started to ask before a familiar strong voice replied.

"i am here".

"sorry, i know your strong enough to defend yourself i must have just snapped" i stated.

"it's alright, i understand instincts can be rather hard to control at times" he replied calmly.

"i don't remember anything i did, i didn't kill her though i don't smell or for that mater taste any blood. "no she escaped while you where calming down" he replied in an odd tone.

"huh how did it manage to calm down without her dead" i ask.

silents met that question which got me worried.

"what did i do" i asked bluntly siting up despite the protest or both my head and Kagome.

Sesshomru looked away with an unknown look on his face and in his scent as did kagome and inuyasha.

inuyasha out of anger, kagome out of pity. the others just shrugged in confusion.

"tell me" i asked Kagome.

she sighed and got up helping me up as well and motioned for me to follow with pointed looks to the other to not follow.

once we where alone she turned to me.

"your beast was't exactly as secretive of your feeling for Lord Sesshomaru as you are. in order to calm down you scent marked her there by claiming your feelings for Lord Sesshomaru. I froze and felt tears rising and took off away from camp fast i didn't stop till i was a good 4 miles from camp before threw a barrier up and cried the storm above me rage only instead of it just being above me it was the whole island. it was a very very strong storm light breaking the ground where it landed around me.

\- Lord Sesshomarus pov-

the miko comes back into the clearing alone and minute later a large storm covered the sky.

" well she did not handle that news well at all" Kagome replied.

"why she so upset anyway" inuyasha snapped.

Kagome sighed and sat him. "because you moron she feels ashamed. she unknowingly let slip a secret she never wanted to let be known. she has feeling for one she thinks she will never get. and she is very angry over her own emotionally weak nature and shes confused because shes not use to all of this emotions and terrified of Lord Sesshomarus pending reaction to the actions. i mean your option of your brother when she was first came to us is't very um hope building in that department" she snapped. now i was confused and felt a bit upset.

"why does she fear my reaction" i asked. again she sighs.

"man you men are dense. she is afraid though she'll never admit nor understand it. of rejection. she saw first hand what rejection has done to me in the past. and since shes new to all these extra feeling it will be worse for her. not to mention your reputation paints you as the type to kill just for daring to come to close to you. she straight up claimed you. shes probably terrified you'll go back to trying to kill her like you did before" she explained calmly.

"wait, Kagome does't that mean shes in a very weakened state do to her emotions like inutoshio and her mother was when they where killed" the monk asked in a worried tone. that made everyone pale well everyone except inuyasha who suddenly disappeared.

"we need to get to her now. Lord Sesshomaru to go ahead of us Inuyasha is't himself i'm afraid of what he may do to her in her weakened state. we will catch up" the miko stated.

i nod and take off towards where i feel her energy.

\- Miyu prov-

i had just finished crying when a feel something hit my barrier.

i turn to see inuyasha there but his aura was dark. thats when i recognize the power the step bitch had got to him.

"hey Miyu let the barrier down. just let me come to you. i'll never reject you. you can be mine. after all we both know my brother would never except you and even if he did it would only be to gain your powers. thats all he wants. i just want you. i'm the better choice." he coaxed. his words stung harshly and i felt my barrier begin to weaken. i was scared by the look on his face. that i could now unmistakably place. pure 100% lust. i backed up a step and that seemed to anger him. as he drew his sword and broke the barrier. he then charge at me and through me to the ground.

"inuyasha you don't want this. this is't you. your under a spell my step mother put on you. please snap out of it" i pled as i scramble back away from him i try to hit him with lighting but my powers kept failing me. i whimper as he grabs me and pins me down. tears in my eyes from hurt and fear. "he will never want you for anything but power" he growled out.

i shook and looked away waited for the pain to start as i felt he claw rip the top of my kimono. i then hear a very angry growl and feel inuyasha be ripped from on top of me. i look up to see a very very angry red eyed Sesshomaru standing there.

"you do not touch her" he growled.

i was in shock by his reaction. but dismissed it as him protecting me as a friend like i would sango, kagome or maroku.

"he is under a spell my step mother put on him i need to break it" i call out and Sesshomaru looks at me before taking off his haori and handed it to me to cover myself exposed top half. after i did so and calmed my emotions i spoke again. "pin him but to don't kill. i will break the spell he is under" i stated and Sesshomru does this quickly. as inuyasha struggles in his grasp i place a hand on either side of his head and channeling my energy into him burning away my step mothers corruptive energy. then inuyasha passed out. only then did Sesshomaru calm down. i avoided eye contact.

"thank you Lord Sesshomru" i state keeping my eyes on the ground till i heard the others land i then run to Kagome you looked me over with a sickened look on her face. i quickly explained why he attacked me and she nodded as Sango handed me her spare Kimono to wear and i walked into the forest to change and came back handing the Haori back to Lord Sesshomaru.

i said nothing just stayed by Kagome and sango. whom both gave me comforting smiles and the stayed close.


	8. Chapter 8

Hours later inuyasha started to wake up. Lord Sesshomaru inched closer to me and Kagome and maroku stood by just incase. i still of coarse refused to look The demon lord in the eye or speak for that matter.

"what happened" Inuyasha groaned loudly.

"you trying to hurt mama" Aiko snapped angrily from my lap. i patted her small head.

"now now Aiko i told you it wasn't his fault, he was under a very strong spell" i said calmly.

she huff ed in response causing me to sigh.

inuyasha's ears flatted against his head.

"A...Are you ok Miyu?" he stammered out.

i simply nodded "shaken that, that woman managed to get to you" i said.

"yeah last thing i remember was being alone in a clearing with you Kagome" he respond trying to think of when he could have gotten close to the older woman.

"Inuyasha what are you talking about, we were never alone in a clearing together" Kagome asked confused.

"sure we where remember thats when you kissed me" he snapped and i froze as realization hit.

"that was't Kagome, it was my step mother. she was given a shape shifting ability by the queen of hell" i stated in annoyance.

Inuyasha paled at that "well that explains the sudden forwardness" he mumbled in a disappointed tone. Maroku supress a laugh at the remark but Kagome did not looked amused.

"i'm gonna go for a walk" i said suddenly as i took Aiko's Hand and led her away with me.

"Mama Where are we going" Aiko asked.

"sorry sweetie, the air was become a tad to stifling from all the resent trouble is all" i say as we walk.

i see her nod from the corner of my eye.

"you like Lord Fluffy-sama huh" she asked in a serious tone that made me laugh.

never had i heard a phrase that held such respect and disrespect in one go.

"Yes sweet i like Lord Sesshomaru. but that simply does't matter" i replied to her with a sad smile.

"why" she asked.

such an innocent question that held with it the honesty of her curiosity.

"because sweetie, he is a demon Lord, i am a goddess in human form. i am destined for only one. weather i like it or not, unless he is the soul mate that i'm destined to, we can not be" i say with a sad smile.

"interesting dear Miyu that you say that" i hear a deep voice say.

i spin around and to my complete shock i see inutoshio standing there in front of me.

"how in the heavens did you get here" i ask with a smile.

"your mother, she may be dead but before she past she went to the spirit world to give me this orb" he says as he holds up a glowing red orb.

my eyes widen "thats a life energy orb" i say in shock.

he nods "she put half of her energy into it knowing she will most likely die soon from the evil female yokai and the queen of hells joint plan so she wanted to make sure i could come back to do what she could't" he explained.

"and what is that" i ask in a cracked voice.

"make sure my eldest ends up with you, his destined" he stated in a happy tone.

i stared at him in shock till i heard a giggle "Mama, you get to be with Lord fluffy-Sama" she stated gleefully causing me to laugh. soon after i see inutoshio double over in laughter.

"Aiko must you call me that" The demon lord said as he made himself seen by us. i turned bright red and looked at the ground. "so Father you found a way to come back, did you" Lord Sesshomaru asked.

"it's temporary just long enough to do what i need to" he stated with a smirk.

"and what is that exactly?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Simple. to set things in motion. by informing you too that your soul mates, what you do with that information is up to you but it's the facts" he stated.

Sesshomaru froze and looked my way and i continued to look at the ground and waited.

"hn i knew that already, but you didn't have to be so blunt with her you know" he stated sounding irritated.

Inutoshio chuckled in response "then maybe you should have made a move son of mine" he said causing the demon lord to turn red not that he'd ever admit such to anyone ever.

i quickly glanced up at the feel of a dark energy.

"hate to cut such a health conversation short but Naraku is making an appearance" i say. we all got into positions just as the others found us and Naraku appeared.

"ah i see an old pest has been brought back in the defense of my renegade mate" he said in a cold tone.

i growled angrily and lighting flashed through the sky hitting him in the arm.

"i will never be your mate you disgusting filth".

"Miyu, will you except being my mate for now and for ever till the day our souls are no longer of this world" i hear Lord Sesshomaru formally ask. shocking everyone except Aiko and Inutoshio.

"she will not, she was promised to me" naraku growled.

i glared at the filth before turning to Lord Sesshomaru. i looked him in the eyes and was surprised to find genuine love and respect and slightly nervousness. i smile at him and take his hand. "in this world and the next, i except" i reply.

"then by the god will and the earths laws betrothed and to be mated" Maroku and Inutoshio spoke as one holy and one yokai witness as it was customary to have one of each say the sealing words. "you see naraku she is now with her soul mate. run while you can before her full power is released and shared with Lord Sesshomaru" Kagome called out.

i hear a very angry growl "i will have her or i will kill her" he ground out.

"not likely" Inuyasha yelled as he charged toward Naraku.

"WIND SCAR!" inuyasha calls out and a large blast of power destroys the Naraku puppet.

"now that the pest is gone, we shall go to my palace and inform the court that i have found my mate and prepare you for the right to mate ceremony. which you will have nothing to worry about any stupid enough to challenge you will fall quickly" he stated.

i sighed "i hope no one does i hate killing" i say in a sad tone.

"you don't have to kill them, just knock them out, but that means the losers will bring even more shame to there family, that they survive that battle" inutoshio states.

i scoff "that is cruel" i groan.

"then i shall let it be known there is no shame in losing to you, seeing as you are a goddess" Lord Sesshomaru stated.

"the court will try to argue your union since she isn't a pure blood yokai" Inutoshio stated in a serious tone.

"she a Daiyokai and a goddess. pure blood yokai or not she can destroy them all they will learn to respect her" he growled.

things were going to get very interesting from here on out.


	9. Chapter 9

I saw the amusement in inutoshios eyes as he looks at Lord Sesshomaru.

"then i guess we should all get going then. i have a feeling this will be quite interesting".

with that we made our way to Lord Sesshomaru's palace.

we were only 3 days away at the location we were at.

We were walking down a path when both me and Kagome freeze.

"Everyone get down" i call out and we duck just as a sacred arrow flew past our heads.

i put up a strong barrier and hold Aiko to me tightly.

"what do you what Kikyo" i hear kagome growl.

"the rest of my soul. and to end your worthless life. not to mention to kill Lord Sesshomaru or that worthless bitch who claims to be a goddess" she responds coldly. i stop Lord Sesshomaru from moving.

"and why is it you wish for my death" i ask.

"your mother told me shed make me alive again and even more powerful if i could kill one of you two" she stated.

i laugh harshly "for one that bitch isn't my mother just a worthless wanna be. two, why would you ever believe that laying bitch. kill one of us and she wont need you anymore and kill you off giving your soul to the queen of hell. and lastly, your truly quite stupid if you believe a being a weak and corrupt as you could every hurt me or anyone under my protection" i state as i feed electric energy into my sword as i stepped toward her and put the others behind the danger. i watched as Kikyo drew her bow back aiming her arrow at me. before she could realse the arrow i drew my sword a launched a large electric wave toward her cracking her clay body and the souls she took released into the air ad she faded out a large portion of soul gathered and speed toward Kagomes body. Inuyasha feel to his knees tears in his eyes and for once his brother showed compassion. silently placing a hand on his shoulder. i walk toward the remain and bowed my head and then began to sing in Greek softly. as i sung the body glow and repaired made true flesh. then a solid orb of light rows from the ground bright red i then touched it and it turned bright white and then it lowered into the repaired body. moments later all demons as well as myself could hear the heart beat and blood feel newly made veins and then her eyes shot open.

"welcome the true lady Kikyo to the land of the living, the gods had watched you well and know your story and have been granted new life but before it could be granted the creature using your memories in a corrupt clay body using the soul of an pure miko innocent to grant it miko powers.

you where never betrayed by your half demon lover it was the word of onigomo turned half demon by the name of naraku" i explain. he nods "i thank you for saving my spirit and granting me this such gift i can tell you are quite powerful" she replies.

i then turn to Kagome. "you where never Kikyo's reincarnation. your pure soul was tied as the vessel for the jewel hence your amazing power. your true soul mate laying here in the west if my powers are anything to go by. all shall be well one day the rest of my powers are slowly awakening. once i take my true mate. i new peace shall fall" say as my eye glow and power laced my voice. "worry not Inuyasha Kikyo is alive and well once more, only this time for real". inuyasha race to kikyos side and pulled her into an embrace. the reborn woman laughed lightly.

"it is grand to see you as well inuyasha.

with this we continued on with the real Kikyo joining us.

HEY readers, i know this chapter is really short but there been a lot happening recently. ill do my best to update again soon


	10. Chapter 10

we were only a day away from the palace and had just stopped for the night. i led little Aiko to a near by hot spring to wash up since i had been training hard on how to restrain my new physical power since unlocking so much of it, with Kagome and sango following.

"Oh my Kami Miyu the mark on your back. its faded" Kagome pointed out in shock.

"hn guess it really was tied to who my soul mate was" i mumble lowly as we sunk into the hot waters.

-Lord Sesshomaru's pov-

"you know She wont be the only one challenged at the right t mate ceremony. she is powerful and very beautiful. after she proves herself in battle to then others will seek to challenge you for her or try underhanded ploys to try to take her from you. not to mention we don't know what tricks that she devil has up her sleave. i don't she will take losing gracefully" Inutoshio states in a serious tone.

i nodded slightly "i am aware this is why i shall help her finish releasing the last 2 shields blocking her power and start continue her teaching her how to control the power. once i do she will be unstoppable and ready for anything".

-Miyu's pov-

after the bath My new mate to be pulls me aside to finish unlocking my energy. which i was grateful for since with each power block i removed the pain i had to endure for years faded a little more.

i focused carefully as i thread the power into my nervous-system feeling it surge through my body. it was the last one i stand and face Sesshomaru carefully.

"now i now we've been training you to restrain you body and fight while holding back your speed and new physical strength. but now you need to learn how to react and control your body without holding back anything. i want to see what you can do now that all your power has been internalized and can now be fully harnessed" he explains. with that we started to spare, he'd correct me of a few movements as we did so and soon i hand him pined on his back my sword to his throat.

"i give, i give" he stated with a chuckle. i smile and help him up. suddenly i growl as i feel a dark energy for the step bitch racing toward us i put a strong barrier around the group just as she lands in the clearing.

"i see your still refusing to do has your told you pathetic brat" she growled. i step protectively in-front of Aiko

"you will leave here" i growled as a large dark storm clouds formed and a huge bolt lighting broke the ground in-front of the enemy sending shock waves into the bitch. she screamed out in pain before growling anger.

"you have gotten stronger little brat" she spat at me.

"mama who's that" I hear Aiko.

"that is the woman who tried and failed to hand me to Naraku and who killed my mother" i state in anger.

"so you took in a stray demon brat. how cute, i'll be sure to make you watch as i kill the useless pup before i kill you myself, or maybe sell you as a concubine" she cackled.

i growl as i acted on pure instinct and call out "elemental dragon of fire" as my eye bleed red a large roar sounds from the sky as a huge red dragon made of red and blue flames descended and curled around the step bitches form scorching the skin. her screams of agony sounds through the air. "this isn't over you worthless bitch" she growl as she field in a field of light.

"you've done well Dragon of fire rest now till your needed once more"my voice echos through the clearing as the dragon and storm fade and my eyes return to normal.

"when the hell you get that ability" Inuyasha asked in disbelief.

"it the ability to call upon the element dragon spirits. its one of her 3 previously locked abilities that one was obvious the elemental dragon of fire. " Inutoshio explained.

"that was so cool Mama, your so strong. now that mean lady is running scared" Aiko exclaimed happily.

the she turns to Sesshomaru before speaking again "wasn't she awesome Papa" she asked causing everyone to stare between the child and Sesshomaru.

he gave a chuckle and patted her on the head "yes Aiko she was very Awesome" he replied making inuyasha's jaw drop in shock.

Aiko giggles and gives him a hug before running of to pick flowers.

"well then how about we have something to eat then head to bed shall we" Kagome asks to break the shocked silence.

The next morning we were of once more. of coarse it didn't take long to get there since we chose to fly the rest of the way since Aiko was getting tired of walking and we did want to risk anymore extra trouble. though it seemed luck wasn't on our side as Sesshomaru started growling in annoyance.

"it would seem mother is here" the demon lord stated.

i shudder "i hate that woman" i mumble as we touch down.

"oh my dear son, how long it's been" a Demoness states with a sly smirk.

"what is it you want mother"" he asked in his cold monotone voice.

"why to inform you that the southern lord is coming with his daughter to talk about a possible matting" she states Happily.

I growl loudly "sorry to disappoint but he has already chosen a mate" i ground out as my eyes bleed red.

"oh and who might you be" she asked in a sarcastic tone.

"her name is Miyu Marinel and she is my intended so you will treat her with respect" Sesshomaru ground out angrily.

"you insolent pup, i never approved of you mating her" she snapped.

"kimiko you know well that it is our son's choice not yours" inutoshio states as he steps forward into view.

"you bastard what the hell are you doing alive, and you know well that bitch is worthless and not good enough for Sesshomaru" she growled.

"shut up, don't talk about my mama that way, she's more powerful then you, mama is a goddess and and inu daiyokai and papa loves her" i hear Aiko growl stepping out from behind me.

Kimiko stared in shock.

"mother this is Aiko Miyu's adopted Daughter whom she adopted using a blood bond ritual and whom ill be adopting the same way once our matting is finalized" Sesshomaru stated as he picked a fumming Aiko up.

i chuckled "thank you Aiko" i said giving her a kiss on the top of the head.

" i will not allow this" she shouted.

"you have no say in this Kimiko" inutoshio stated.

"valdar send word to all the lords that I have found a mate and the Mating rights ceremony will be held in two days" Sesshomaru informed.

at that Kimiko smiled "perfect when she is so pitifully defeated during the Ceremony you can mate a proper full blooded youkai" she sneered.

"to bad for you then. i wont fail" i replied darkly.

Sesshomaru stopped a near by servant "please have rooms made up for our guests and have the room right next to mine made up for my mate to be Miyu" he states and the girl runs off to do as she's told.

As we walk by a whisper to Kimiko "i will not fall Kimiko and you shall never see your grand pups. your to cold and bitter to ever deserve that gift". i know Sesshomaru heard and saw he was suppressing a chuckle. "you have spoken true my darling Miyu though i'm suppressed you informed her of such so soon" he states.

I shrug "what can i say, that woman irritates me" i reply making laugh lowly.


	11. Chapter 11

3 days was all it took for all the lords and noble Families to arrive to see Who will challenge me. i had trained the whole time and was picking everything up quickly. I knew i would not fall during this but i also knew to stay on guard for any of my step mothers or Kimiko's plans.

I walked in the large meeting room side by side with my Mate-to-be feeling all eyes on me.

"I wish to introduce you all to my Chosen Mate-to-be Miyu Marinel Foreign to our lands as she is of the heavens above the Greek Lands Daughter Of the Moon Goddess Selene now past and the God of storms and sea Poseidon. Adopted mother of the Inu Aiko via blood adoption. If Any Are foolish enough to Challenge her right to be my mate, speak now!" I hear Sesshomarus commanding and sure voice ring out and the whispers that followed.

"This women has no right to Mate one as powerful as you my Daughter Shall fight!" I hear a Panther Demon state. with a young women next to him nodding with what others would see as confidence but i could the shake of fear behind her movements.

"you Offer your own daughter up to death or shame when the women you speak of hold no chance. your youngest by the looks of her who even now shakes though hides it well enough" I state coldly.

"She will do what she must for thats all shes worth besides anyone can beat a Half Breed who makes false claims of being a Goddess" the Panther Demon states smugly. thunder is heard outside and lightening strikes close lighting the room blue for a split second.

"So be it, i Except this challenge Panther, but know that if she should lose but survive she will marry one of my choosing" I say with a smirk. the Panthers Eyes widen a fraction.

"so be it" he growls.

"my daughter shall challenge you as well" i hear a cat demon snap.

"i am not surprised by you challenge lord of the southern lands" Lord Sesshomaru stated.

three other women after that challenged me as well before that Female challenge stage ended.

"Remember after she beats all who challenged her, the men will get there chance to challenge me if any are foolish enough to try" Lord Sesshomaru finished and we walked off.

It Was the next morning the first challenge began. I walk into the Fighting arena to See the young Panther Demon standing opposite me. I also saw a sad looking Male Panther demon, a General by the looks of him watching her. i saw the love he held for her, and my guess she loved him as well. I smirked happily.

The fight started with hand to hand brut strength. she was skill, my guess taught by the general. he watched on with a look of saddened pride. She then tried to use her Poison claws to get to me. I Jump back and call out.

"Elemental Dragon of earth I summon thee for your Deep Slumber, Rise now and Sub Do my opponent but do not harm them" I call out and the earth began to shake as a large Dragon made of stone, soil and moss erupts from the ground below and wraps around the Panther girl making her unable to move.

"My Challenger is unable to fight any longer. She Loses these battle and now as per her father and I agreement I shall choose her new mate! Here and now for i have already chosen" I state as i walk up to the wall with the Panther General.

"you Panther General, state your name!" i call out He stands shakily "Aihiko Airan" He states.

"you trained her well, you also love her do you not?" i ask already knowing the answer.

"Yes Lady Miyu" he states.

"and you young Panther What is your name?"

"Adzumi Maharu" she states.

"tell me do you love General Aihiko?" i Asked with a knowing Smile. her eyes widen and carefully nods her head.

"more then anything" she states.

i clear my throat.

"The young noble woman Adzumi is hear by the mate to be of General Aihiko, May there love and happiness bring long life and a wonderful new generation!" I Call out and everyone cheered.

"Dragon of earth you mission is done, you may sleep now once more within the ground" i call out and the dragon release the woman and absorbs back into the earth. i then watch the new Happy Couple hug and rejoice.

"You Bring Shame upon my Family for letting her live and Mate another! you must Pay!" Adzumi's father snaps Making everyone freeze.

"no you spoiled brat, you are the only one who is to blame for any shame brought to your house hold, for you tried to use your youngest daughter who was so obviously in love with another as a tool to gain more power. for no one can win a battle for love if there heart belongs to another. may this be a lesson to you and all like you A battle Fought with the heart will always beat a battle fought with power!"

with that i walk out to prepare for the next battle Later today.

"you did well my love, you showed great power and great restraint. you also already saw that her heart belonged to another" I hear Sesshomaru say from behind me. I smile but then quickly growl as i see a women and his mother approach.

"this is a late comer a beautiful young Inu from a proud noble clan, she wishes to challenge your worthless bitch for the right to be your mate" the women smirks. I laugh coldly making Sesshomaru shutter at the sound as i release my full aura with the intent to force submission.

The young inu whos soul was blacked falls to her knees under the weight as Kimiko Struggles to stay standing but back was starting to force her into a bow.

"I shall except her challenge, but be-warned I well not be as nice to this filth as i was to the young panther. i can't believe you'd insult your own son so much as to suggest he mate one whos purity was already taken and who is barren at that." both females eyes widened and Kimiko growled. "how did i not know this" she snapped.

"Simple my Step mother whom is evil and doesn't wish for me to mate my soul mate also doesnt want Seshomaru to live or breed so she set her to you blocking your senses from seeing the truth about the women. See with me out of the way she'll be free to kill you, Sesshomaru and all other who stand in her way" i Say as i force images of what my Step mother would likely do to her Son as well as her. Kimiko kills the women she brought and turned back to me.

"fine i shall except you as my sons mate, you have proven yourself" she ground out and walked away.

Hours later Jaken came running up "milord Young Rin and the Fox kit have arrive as you requested. Also i wish to inform you all but one of the challenging females stepped out of the battle" he squawked.

"Guess i left an impression" i stated with a chuckle. I then make my way with Sesshomaru to meet his little ward Rin.

As soon as we enters the throne room a little girl runs up and hugs Sesshomaru. I flare my aura to summon my Daughter who quickly arrives.

"Rin this is my Soon to be mate Miyu And Her Adopted Daughter Aiko" she looks at us Happily but i could sense worry and saddness. i knelt down and pulled her into a hug. before whispering something to Akio who nodded Happily. "Nice to meet you Sister, Mama will Do the Blood Adoption for you as well if you would like" Aiko stated shocking both Sesshomaru and Rin. Rin looked at me with big Eyes.

"I can have a mommy again?" then she looked at sesshomaru realizing something "would that make you my Daddy?" she asked to which he Smiled and nodded.

"yes please" she cheered and i held out my hand to Sesshomaru as we started the ritual between me, Rin and Aiko"

We watched as Rins eyes went from Brown to Blue, and a silver moon appeared along with silver Inu ears and Silver streaks through her hair. as she gained little claws and fangs.

I then Preformed the ritual between Rin and him and she gained magenta strips on her cheeks and wrists as gold flecks in her blue eyes i also did the ritual between him and Aiko which she also gained the strips and gold flecks.

we were now there parents. Which Kimiko walked in and smiled.

" the changes look quite adorable i must say Little Rin. I suppose i should apologize for the way i behaved, you are prefect for my Son" she stated.

I nod to her as i start to walk to the Arena but was stopped by General Aihiko and his new mate.

we'd Like to offer our Servitude to you Lady Miyu, we have left the eastern Lords lands and offer our loyalty to the west. we which to act as your personal guards as we owe you for our perfect new life and happiness" they state. I smile and nod.

"if that is what you wish to do then i shall agree. for now though i have the fight with the southern lords daughter" i state and once more head to the area, my new guards, children, mate to be and Kimiko in tow.

As i step into the arena I see the Young Cat Demon and Sigh, she's cheating using magic Enhancements.

"you think your foolish attempts to cheat using spells to enhance yourself will help you here?" i asked in an amused tone.

"your just Halfbreed filth easy to beat" she hissed. I laugh coldly at her words and the battle begins with her charging at me quickly but is only met with a barrier. the sky began to fill with clouds and lighting strikes the ground forcing her to move where i want her to go.

"after i beat your Half breed ass ill make sure to slaughter those brats that holds my future mates and yours scents" she laughed cruelly. i tilt my head to the side.

"Dragon of lightening hear my command awaken from your slumber and sub do my foe but do not Kill!" i call out and we all watch as a large dragon make completely of lightening roars from the clouds its red eyes trained on my opponent. grabbing her in its jaws hitting vital pressure points causing her to scream out in agony before lowering her now paralyzed body to the ground. "I Cant move my body, what did you do to me you bitch!" she hissed in anger and fear.

"nothing i cant undo once you give up on ever mating Lord Sesshomaru, though i can redo it with a snap of my fingers should i believe you ever pose a threat to my children" i explained.

"i'll leave the west, i give up, i pose no threat. i surrender" she cried and i released her.

"seeing as she was the last battle, we shall see who will challenge me for my right to mate this beautiful and strong goddess" Sesshomaru Stated with a cocky smirk that made shivers go down everyone's spines, that smirk meant death.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day we walk into the meeting room with our heads held high and dressed in our best. I knew of coarse that this will not be as easy on Sesshomaru as we hoped when i see My step mother and my father in among the people. Sesshomaru Flares his aura at there presence.

"Aiko and Rin please come here" I say and watch the two little girls run up to me.

"stay close for there's Danger here today and do not remove these talisman's no matter what, for I will never tell you to remove them" I say as i put a Silver and Blue Moon pendent around each of there necks.

"Today we see who challenges my right to mate" Sesshomaru's voice booms.

"I will take you on, she will belong to me" I hear that obnoxious wolf named Koga spout off.

"we also bring a competitor" i hear my own Fathers Strong Voice.

"oh father and who is it you think id ever submit to, after all, I will only Willingly Submit to one and that is Lord Sesshomaru, my Soul mate" I state coolly, my voice harsh and uncaring.

I see my Father wince at my tone but moves to the side to show whom he puts up. my eyes widen in horror and disgust.

"this must me some sick joke to you Father, my Half Brother, you put Theseus as a challenger. are you truly so ill in the head" I snap trying my best to keep the disgust from my voice.

"Come now Sister, at least it's not the half breed Naraku that you so despise" he Stated in a cocky tone.

"Know this Father, He will die either by My Mates hand or by mine, he will fall and so shall the wrenched whore you now bed" I state as thunder and lighting thrashes outside.

"come now be a good girl and stop this nonsense. you not going to mate the western lord" the step bitch states with a smile.

"leave our mommy and Daddy alone! there bother far strong then all three of you" i hear Aiko snap from behind me.

"Yeah Mommy and Daddy are soul mates they belong together" Rin adds.

"we stand by my brother and our dear friend" Inuyasha states as the group stands behind us.

"we stand by our lord and Lady" my Guards state standing at our sides.

"as do i" i hear kimiko state as she stands infront of me and Sesshomaru.

"as do I and Selene" I hear Inotoshio state as he appears next to kimiko.

"im sorry we are late Miyu, dear, we stand by this mating as well" I hear my mothers sisters say and i turn to see all who had given me my powers.

I smirk at the hateful Look on the Step Bitches face

"I will never submit to anyone other then Lord Sesshomaru, do not waste our time" I say in a strong and icy tone.

Suddenly Lord Sesshomaru and I are surrounded by a bright silver light and Sesshomaru gains some of my markings.

"not yet mated but he has already gained some of my power, he is already far stronger then your pitiful son Father, do you truly wish to see him die this day?" I ask in a commanding tone that made all watching shiver.

"your father doesn't make the choices here you annoying brat, I do and he will fight. are you so willing to kill your brother to gain your freedom?"

"I will not need to kill him, you worthless child, you have him under a spell, all i need to do is Kill you. Are you willing to die today, I promise it will be slow and painful for i hold no mercy for one who tries to rip apart my family and threaten the future of this world. your bid for power has signed your ticket to the underworld" I state and watch as everyone including my Father and Brother step away from the Step bitch.

"hold on, Miyu, you said he is under a spell" Kimiko stated.

I nod, not taking my eyes of the woman has tried so hard to destroy so much.

"then he's challenge means nothing, for they have to challenge under there own knowledge"

I smile at that be for speaking "it seems so far only one challenge holds up, any others challenge my mate for the right to Mate?" i ask. Silents follows the question.

"the battle will take place tomorrow morning" i state happily.

"don't get to comfortable Brat, there is more then one way to prevent you from mating him" i here the Step Bitch say as we walked from the room.

That night I sat hidden in my bedchamber as i waited to see if i was correct in my Guess at what she'd attempt. I didn't Need to wait long as i see my step brother enter my bedchamber.

I watch as he starts to strip. I felt sick to my stomach as i could see the Pain on his face as he tried to fight the spell controlling his body. I choice then to flair my Aura to alert Sesshomaru of what is happening. i then knock him out so that he couldn't continue with his task.

I watch Sesshomaru and my two guards run in.

"that bitch try to force my step brother in to forcibly mating me" i growled angrily.

I see Sesshomaru try to keep the disgust off his face but failing horribly.

I then embed a shock shard into my step brothers Skin so that this couldn't happen again.

"I will relish in ending that wretched woman's life for the crimes she has committed against me and my family" I snap in a voice so cold that it even had Sesshomaru worried.

The next day approached quickly after the night before's events. Soon enough i was sitting down to watch the battle between Koga and Sesshomaru, though i did remove the shock shard from him before hand so that it didn't interfere. I watched as the men faced off ready to fight as i held Aiko in my lap and had Rin curled against me.

The battle starts with as predicted, Koga Running full speed at Sesshomaru thinking he could catch him off guard but was quickly thrown back into the wall of the arena. this happened a few more times before Sesshomaru grew bored with the wolf and pinned him to the ground. The match was called and we all once more met in the meeting hall.

"So it has been decided Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands had won the right to Mate Lady Miyu Merinel of the Greek Heavens" Kimiko states Loudly bringing the whole ritual to a close.

with in moments Sesshomaru grabbed me and ran off with me to his bed chambers. Leaving a very amused Kimiko and A seething Step bitch in our wake.


	13. Chapter 13 Final showdown

I was set gently on the bed and was instantly pulled into a passionate deep Kiss. I moan softly as i feel his hands slip past my kimono and massage my breast. I tug lightly on His hitori and he gets the message, striping it off along with my kimono between deep kisses. soon I'm pined to the bed fully exposed as he starts to kiss down my body. I moan loudly as I fee his tongue brush against my clit. as he continues to abuse the bundle of nerves i feel him start to stretch me. I squirm and moan as I felt heat coil inside me. "Sesshomaru please" I moan out. suddenly I scream loudly in pleasure as i feel him hit my g-spot. I couldn't stop moaning and moving with him as he hit that most sensitive spot every time.

"S...s..sesshomaru!" I scream out as i came hard.

He removes his fingers from me and slides up my body and Lines his long thick cock with my entrance. I brace myself since i knew it would hurt at first.

I moan loudly as he starts to push into me. he then pulls me into a deep kiss as he thrusts fully in, breaking the barrier. I whimper into the kiss from the throbbing pain. He holds perfectly still so that i could adjust to his size and the pain to subside. once the pain drops low enough i roll my hips signaling he could move. He starts out slow and gentle as the pleasure starts to build.

"S..Sesshomaru ...Faster" I moan out.

He starts picking up the pase hitting my g-spot dead on with every thrust.

I feel my orgasm start building.

"S..sesshomaru OH Kami, I'm... I'm going to cum!" I moan loudly.

"Cum for my my beautiful Mate" He whispers huskily.

"SESSHOMARU!" i scream out in pure pleasure as my Orgasm hit me hard.

soon after he roars out his pleasure and i feel his fangs pierce the juncture of my neck, marking me as his mate for life.

soon after I fall asleep in my new mates arms knowing that when i wake my full powers will be unlocked and shared with Sesshomaru.

The next morning I'm woken up by Sesshomaru Nuzzling into my neck. "good morning my love" I giggle.

"good morning my mate, Its time to go to breakfast, then we can deal with that bitch and free your family once and for all" Sesshomaru say softly. I merely nod as i sit up. I see a beautiful Silver Kimono with small Magenta Crescent moons and a magenta obi with silver moons. I smile softly at it.

"do you like the kimono my mate" I hear Sesshomaru ask.

"very much! It perfectly represents both of us" I say happily as i begin to dress. After We make our way to the Dining area.

I hear Inuyasha before even walking through the door.

"man the look on the bitches face when the bastard ran off with Miyu was priceless. She was so pissed then she just took off".

"well cant blame her she knows i'm full power now and not alone. she knows her days are numbered" I say as we walk in and take our seat.

"Yay Mommy and Daddy are finally together" I hear Aiko Say loudly making everyone laugh.

breakfast went off without a hitch and we made our way to the large Battle area.

"so how are you going to get to her" asked Inuyasha.

"simple the power i have can control any human or Demon even if they have been give any powers of the gods. Just has any God or goddess whom have the same ability" I state simply as i begin to builded up energy.

"Zalfera! Demon who lives among the gods, I summon you to face the punishment for your crimes!" I call out and a Large Beam of light strikes into the land .

"hello Zalfera, you thought you'd be able to hide away. Its time you face me one on one. your life ends today!" I call out to the shocked Bitch. She then becomes enraged.

"insolent brat, I'll kill you here and give Poseidon a new more fit child. your worthless mother got in my way and i got ride of her, your no different. just another annoyance" she snaps but she wasn't paying attention to the fact the me she was speaking to was nothing more then a mental Illusion. before she could catch on I run her through with my sword sending a strong Electric shock through her body. She screams in pain and surprise before jumping away and hitting hard with a strong blast of fire. knocking me back a good several feet. I build up energy causing a thunder storm making the rain dampen the flames.

"Spirit of the Elemental Dragon of Lightening Heed my Call Strike down my Enemy with your full power!" I call out. suddenly a large Dragon made of white light bursts forth from the sky and hits Zalfera dead on. I was surprised to see her still standing after. she then disappears. "damn tele-porting" i mutter before turning on my heel and barely blocking her coming blow.

I then control the rain forming a large body of water and surround her before making the water freeze around her.

"Spirit Dragon of Lighting strike her down" I call out. The dragon blasted the prison of ice making it shatter I then run in run the blade through her heart. i knew it wouldn't kill her yet i bind the blade into so it cant be removed.

Before i could kick off from her she runs a dagger though my shoulder. I suppress a scream of pain, not willing to show weakness. I kick back away from her. She trying but fails to remove the sword from her chest she then tries to charge at me but found herself unable to move. "fucking bitch! what the hell did you do!" she screamed angrily at me.

"its time for you to take the ride down to the underworld, Hades Is waiting" I state as i build up as much power as i could.

" Cerberus, Guardian of the gates of the underworld Her my call, Rip my enemy's Spirit from her Earthly Body so that she may be bound to the underworld for all eternity" I call out.

We stand and watch as a huge Black dog with Three Heads twice the size of me and Sesshomarus Animal form, Claws from the ground. Zalfera starts scream begging for Poseidon to save her but it was far to late. we watch as his huge jaws clamp down on the bound body of Zalfera and see him pull a pitch black Black light get ripped from her still screaming body before he vanishes back into the underworld. I walk up to the black empty statue like body and pull my sword from it. The body falls to the ground before turning to ash.

We hear Lighting Flash through the air and everyone looks at me in confusion. "it's father the spell on him was lifted the moment her body turned to ash. he is pissed that he fell to her spell and Grieving over the loss of mother. he will be ok he just needs time" i explain.

"well at least we got rid of one of the two huge threats" Inuyasha Said looking at the area where Cerberus was only moments before.

"Summoning him was the ability she feared wasn't it Miyu" Kagome Asks.

'I merely nod and start walking back to the castle. now time to recover my energy so that we can take on Naraku' I think to myself.

-time skip 4 years-

"Love you should not be up right now" I hear Sesshomaru say as I pick up a large basket full of herbs.

"Sesshomaru I'm Pregnant not an invalid, Your out a heal and until Kagome Gets here someone needs to cover" i snap in mock anger.

"Now Lord Sesshomaru, its a bit early to be getting her angry at you" i hear my father say as he walks into the garden.

"hn, so it is, i suppose we can have tea out hear if you'd like my mate" He asks me. I smile brightly "that would be lovely".

It has been four years since i freed my family and 2 since the death of Naraku.

"remember dear We are expecting Kagome and the others by mid day tomorrow" I say,

"yes i'm aware, the servants are all worried about having to deal with there kids between the slayers twins and the half breeds kid, not to mention Aiko, rin and Zeric, they will have there hands full" he says with an amused smile at the thought.

"i do wonder how they with fair once our twins are born" i say with a chuckle. I smile at the life i have been blessed with. I may not have wanted to come to earth 5 years ago but i can say that i am glad i did, and that it all worked out.


End file.
